For devices in explosion-endangered applications, it is necessary that the pressure canal have, as a function of its length, a sufficiently small diameter, or a sufficiently small gap width, in order to serve as a flame penetration barrier. Since it is very difficult to drill sufficiently long canals with diameter of less than, for example, 0.1 mm, the practice has arisen of providing larger diameter bores and subsequently inserting a fill-pin into the bore, such that a sufficiently narrow gap remains between the fill-pin and the wall of the bore. This solution is, however, disadvantageous insofar as even the bore of larger diameter must be made with the necessary precision, in order that, following insertion of the fill-pin, the allowable maximum gap size is not exceeded. The longer the process connection fitting, the greater is then the complexity of providing the bore for the pressure canal.